vroniplagwikiaorg_de-20200216-history
Uo/Fragment 364 01
John Grierson 1926 zum Gebrauch der Bezeichnung „documentary“ veranlasste, kann nicht mit einer Kunsttheorie in Verbindung gebracht werden. Flaherty war ein filmischer Einzelgänger, dessen Arbeitsweise zeitlebens nicht in den gängigen Filmproduktionsprozess einzugliedern war. Er war eigentlich als Kundschafter zur Erforschung von Bodenschätzen im sub-arktischen Norden Kanadas unterwegs, als er 1914 die ersten Einstellungen von Eskimos drehte. Er filmte aus der Begeisterung für die vorgefundene Wirklichkeit. Sein erster Film erschien 1922 nach achtjähriger Entstehungsgeschichte. Er zeigte den Alltag einer Eskimofamilie.13 Brian Winston machte 1988 in einem interessanten Artikel „Before Flaherty. Before Grierson“14 auf Edward Curtis aufmerksam, der bereits 1914 drehte und damit ein Vorgänger Flahertys sei. Curtis setzte Eingeborene als Darsteller ein, er integrierte ihre Rituale im Film und beschrieb das Stammesleben in einer erzählbaren Gestalt. Dominierend jedoch blieb die Geschichte, nicht die dargestellten Menschen.15 Curtis verwendete authentisches Material, um seine Geschichte zu erzählen. Flaherty hingegen erzählte eine Geschichte, um in ihr Menschen vorzustellen.16 Winstons Artikel erhält seinen Wert in der Entdeckung eines Textes, der schon 1914 den Begriff „documentary“ im gleichen Sinn gebrauchte wie Grierson in seiner Kritik zu , die stets als Ursprungsort der Begriffsgeschichte von „documentary“ angeführt wird. Der Text fand sich in einem Prospekt der Continental Film Company, welche darin eine Serie von Filmen ankündigte, die nach Curtis’ Meinung wegen ihrer dokumentarischen Qualität ihren Wert eher behalten würden als viele Spielfilme. „The questions might be raised as to whether the documentary material would not lack the thrilling interest of the fake picture. It is the opinion of Mr. Curtis that the real life of the Indian contains the parallel emotions to furnish all necessary plots ... All pictures made should be classed among the educational, and should be preserved as part of the documentary material of the country ... In making such pictures, the greatest care must be exercised that the thought conveyed be true to the subject, the ceremony be correctly rendered, and above all, that the costumes be correct. It must be admitted that the making of such a series of pictures would be the most difficult thing attempted in motion photography, but it can be done, and will be one of the most valuable documentary works which can be taken up at this time’ (italics added)”.17 13 Vgl. ebd., S. 107f. 14 Brian Winston: Before Flaherty. Before Grierson. The Documentary Film In 1914, in: Sight & Sound, 57. Jg. (1988), Nr. 4, S. 277-279. 15 Vgl. ebd., S. 278. Es ist zwar interessant, dass Winston ein Treffen zwischen Flaherty und Curtis nachweisen kann (in New York, 11. April 1915). Ebenso stellt er heraus, dass Curtis und Flaherty zusammen und die Muster von Flahertys erster Drehperiode zu gesehen haben. Davon aber abzuleiten, dass der Flaherty-Film ohne Curtis undenkbar gewesen wäre, ist nicht gut genug begründet. 16 Wie die Grierson-Forschung uns oft denken lässt, war Flaherty nicht der Filmemacher, dessen Schaffen erst in der Schilderung durch Grierson seinen Namen und Sinn erhielt, sondern er hatte zu seiner Zeit schon besondere Ansichten von der Qualität und Bedeutung von Filmen. Erst seine Eigenart vermag auch das lebenslange, besondere Verhältnis zwischen Grierson und Flaherty zu erklären. 17 Zit. nach Winston: Film In 1914, in: Sight & Sound, 1988, S. 279. Textauszug des Prospekt/ Werbeschrift der ,Continental Film Company' |TextQuelle=107 Robert Flaherty, dessen Film 'MOANA' John Grierson 1926 erstmals und noch unbewußt zum Gebrauch der Bezeichnung "documentary"108 veranlaßte, kann im Gegensatz zu den bisher geschilderten europäischen Filmemachern mit realistischer Ausrichtung nicht mit einer Kunsttheorie in Verbindung gesehen werden. Flaherty war ein filmischer Einzelgänger, dessen Arbeitsweise zeitlebens nicht in den gängigen Filmproduktionsprozess einzugliedern war109. Er war eigentlich als Kundschafter zur Erforschung von Bodenschätzen im sub-arktischen Norden Kanadas unterwegs, als er 1914 108 die ersten Einstellungen von Eskimos drehte. Er filmte aus der Begeisterung für die vorgefundene Wirklichkeit heraus. Sein erster Film 'NANOOK OF THE NORTH' erschien 1922 nach achtjähriger Entstehungsgeschichte. Er zeigt den Alltag einer Eskimofamilie. ... So macht 109 Winston zwar mit Recht in seinem interessanten Artikel "Before Flaherty. Before Grierson"114 auf Edward Curtis aufmerksam, der bereits 1914 'IN THE LAND OF THE HEAD HUNTERS' drehte und damit ein Vorgänger Flahertys sei. ... Curtis setzte Eingeborene als Darsteller ein, er integrierte ihre Rituale im Film und formte das Stammesleben in eine erzählbare Gestalt ein. Dominierend jedoch bleibt die Geschichte, nicht die dargestellten Menschen115. Curtis verwendet authentisches Material, um eine Geschichte zu erzählen. Flaherty erzählt eine Geschichte, um in ihr Menschen vorzustellen116. Der Wert von Winstons Artikel liegt nicht zuletzt in der Entdeckung eines Textes, der schon 1914 den Begriff 'documentary' im gleichen Sinn gebrauchte wie Griersons Kritik zu 'MOANA', die doch immer als Ursprungsort der Begriffsgeschichte von 'documentary' angeführt wird. Der Text findet sich in einem Prospekt der 'Continental Film Company', welche darin eine Serie von Filmen ankündigte, die nach Curtis' Meinung wegen ihrer dokumentarischen Qualität ihren Wert eher behalten würden als viele Spielfilme. "The question might be raised as to whether the documentary material would not lack the thrilling interest of the fake picture. It is the opinion of Mr. Curtis that the real life of the Indian contains the parallel emotions to furnish all necessary plots ... All pictures made should be classed among the educational, and should be preserved as part of the documentary material of the country ... It must be admitted that the making of such a series of pictures would be the most difficult thing attempted in motion photography, 110 but it can be done, and will be one of the most valuable documentary works which can be taken up at this time."117 114 Winston, Brian: "Before Flaherty. Before Grierson", in 'Sight & Sound', Herbst 1988, S.277-279. 115 Es ist zwar interessant, daß Winston ein Treffen zwischen Flaherty und Curtis nachweisen kann. Ebenso stellt er heraus, daß Curtis und Flaherty zusammen 'IN THE LAND OF THE HEAD HUNTERS' und die Muster von Flahertys erster Drehperiode zu 'NANOOK OF THE NORTH' gesehen haben. Davon aber abzuleiten, daß der FLaherty-Film ohne Curtis undenkbar gewesen wäre, ist wohl nicht gut genug begründet. 116 Flaherty war nicht der Filmemacher, dessen Schaffen erst in der Schilderung durch Grierson seinen Namen und Sinn erhielt, wie die Grierson-Forschung uns oft denken läßt, sondern er hatte zu seiner Zeit schon besondere Ansichten von der Qualität und Bedeutung von Filmen. Seine Eigenart erst vermag auch das lebenslange, besondere Verhältnis zwischen Grierson und Flaherty zu erklären. 117 Holm, Bill/Quimby, George Irving: "Edward S. Curtis in the Land of the War Canoes", Washington, 1980, S.113-114, zitiert nach: Winston, Brian: "Before Flaherty. Before Grierson", in 'Sight & Sound', Herbst 1988, S.279. |Anmerkungen=Wieder wird auf der gesamten Seite im wesentlichen nur Hörl wiedergegeben (inkl. Fußnoten und Literaturangaben). Der Hinweis auf den eigentlichen Autoren ist minimal. Das präsentierte längere Zitat (welches nicht in die Zeilenzählung aufgenommen wurde) findet sich bei Hörl an derselben Stelle der Argumentation. Tatsächlich ergänzt Uo hier Originalmaterial. |FragmentStatus=Gesichtet |Sichter=(Graf Isolan), Sotho Tal Ker |Dublette=Nein }}